Una segunda oportunidad
by Sakura23165
Summary: sobrevivieron asombrosamente a la crueldad de Victoria para tratar de vivir en su segunda oportunidad… ¿Podrán dos vampiros neófitos cazadores de humanos acostumbrarse al estilo de vida Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Extraños vampiros

Permanecí quien sabe cuánto tiempo hundida en la más absoluta oscuridad, flotando a la deriva entre sombras confusas y soledad. Asombrosamente no sentía pavor, de hecho resultaba fantástico estar rodeada de aquel silencio eterno.

Quizás esta es la muerte para los vampiros, no sentir nada… ¡Qué bien! A comparación de la realidad, no podría imaginarme nada mejor para pasar la eternidad.

Hacía tiempo desapareció en mí el deseo de soñar y hasta este momento no tuve oportunidad de pensar cuanto extrañaba poder cerrar los ojos en una entrega total al mundo de la fantasía.

Resultaba también reconfortante no ver "las películas mentales" porque ellas arrastrarían consigo el dolor…

¡No! Me regañe, la decisión estaba tomada. Me dejaría llevar eternamente en la confortable Nada. Jamás pensaría, jamás sentiría, dormiría y continuaría durmiendo aun pasando el final de los tiempos.

_-Bree…_

Comente antes la incapacidad de soñar, ¿cierto? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién me llamo desde las tinieblas? No podía ser posible, él se fue mucho antes ¿Por qué oí su voz? ¿Acaso mi inconsciente pretendía torturarme por haber sido una estúpida ingenua?

_-Bree…ven…_

Lo escuche de nuevo, esta vez en contraste de una potente luz situada algo lejos de mi. Su voz provino de ahí, podría tratarse del Más Allá, ¿no? Entonces ¿en donde he estado?

Él me pedía acercarme ¿Podría estar esperándome detrás del brillo?

Esa idea basto para moverme…poder volver a ver su rostro feliz, escuchar sus bromas del club secreto ninja o sobre los íntimos amigos con saludo incluido, volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Rasgue mi resguardo luchando por avanzar, sentía el esfuerzo agotador, no importaba si yo fuera una inmortal, trepar en esa ladera no resultaba fácil. En cuanto sentí mis brazos y mis piernas todo resulto mejor.

Avance más rápido, mientras su voz me incitaba a no rendirme, jalonea con fuerza sintiéndome poco a poco como yo misma. Alcé mi mano y desperté

Pero…no comprendo, yo…ellos…me mataron, me prendieron fuego entonces ¿Por qué me hallaba tendida en el mismo lugar donde mi aquelarre fue destrozado?

Observe atenta todo aquello distribuido alrededor. No queda mucho acerca de la batalla inmediatamente me pregunte cuanto tiempo paso. Sin embargo, el dueño de esa voz no estaba por ninguna parte

Me entristecí, tanto esfuerzo para nada. La verdad no quedaba nada porque luchar teniendo en cuenta que no tenía a donde ir o quizás si…

Fred…

Podría ser, él tal vez esté vivo, podría tratar de encontrarlo e iniciar la aventura a su lado. Idea tonta, no sabía por dónde se fue.

De repente me sentí sedienta, la garganta me ardía mientras mi ponzoña humedecía por completo mis dientes. Lo bueno de haber nacido en el nuevo siglo es el conocimiento, por el Internet me enteraría de alguna muerte misteriosa y también saciaría mi sed

No tarde mucho, aproveché la noche para deambular entre las calles de Seattle, mi objetivo estaba cerca

El brillo proveniente del ordenador me iluminaba directo mi cara, podría ver gracias al cristal, mis ojos rojos, ignorando al cadáver desangrado tirado sobre el escritorio situado a mi espalda

Nada, absolutamente nada. Fred, tuvo cuidado de desaparecer, literalmente, ahora ¿Qué haría?

Desesperada por haber regresado a una vida vacía, casi no note una foto en el periódico mural, podría haberme valido si no fuera porque creía conocer a las personas retratadas.

"Boda local" decía. Ataviados en sus mejores galas, la joven pareja sonreía a la cámara. Me acerque, no pare sin importar que casi terminara con la nariz apoyada sobre el papel. Resultaba sorprendente.

¡Era él! El vampiro pelirrojo cobrizo de ojos amarillos, el lector de mentes, el vengador de mi Diego, de mí y de todos. Fue él quien destrozó al imbécil Riley y la zorra llamada Victoria, no cabía ninguna duda. Leí la nota atenta:

_Hoy, la joven hija del jefe de policía local, Isabella Swan, contrajo matrimonio a la edad de 19 años con el hijo del doctor Cullen, Edward._

_Todos estamos con ellos_

Así que ese era su nombre, Edward Cullen.

En aquel momento, ante los malditos Vulturis, hice todo a mi alcance para agradecerle el inmenso favor que me hizo. aunque ahora que volví todo eso se me hizo irreverente, insuficiente…

Pronto encontré mi respuesta. Lo buscaría, a él, a todo su familia, haría cualquier cosa, sin importar lo complicada que fuera, sin importar que recorriera todo Seattle o esa pueblito llamado Forks, los encontraría. Con esa firme decisión abandoné la estancia desapareciendo por los tejados.

Corrí por días y noches, podrían ser meses pero termine de recorrer la gran metrópolis sin resultado alguno para luego concentrarme en ese diminuto lugar.

En cuanto entre al bosque los percibí, el aroma de los vampiros se mezclaba con otro olor _casi _animal, continúe andando, esta vez muy lento deteniéndome por completo al momento de emerger.

Vi la mansión desde antes, increíblemente hermosa y completa. ¿Cómo podía soportar tanto vampiro permaneciendo erguida?

-¡mira, Jake! Vuelo-oí una alegre voz infantil. Me volví para contemplarla, era una niña de cabello cobre rojizo que no dejaba de saltar entre los brazos fornidos de un muchacho enorme, sentí como ese olor animalesco salía de él.

La niña se dio cuenta antes. Me volteo a ver con unos grandes, curiosos, ojos cafés chocolate, se me hicieron terriblemente familiares.

El siguiente en notar mi presencia fue el joven, este respondió diferente. Inmediatamente alejo a la pequeña, que aun no averiguaba su raza, de mi camino

-quédate atrás, Nessie- le ordeno viéndome desafiante. En cambio yo lo contemple curiosa. Era un ser humano y aun así apestaba a bestia

Fruncí el entrecejo recelosa. Esa pestilencia arruinaba por completo las ganas que me entraban al oír su vivo corazón bombear sangre hacia todas partes. En cambio el olor de la chiquilla resultaba mejor, inimitablemente tenía un flujo sanguíneo a pesar de no olor a humana ¿Qué significa esto?

Incluso antes de darme cuanto, el tipo ese sufrió un cambio atroz, ante mi cambio a un gigantesco lobo rojizo que inmediatamente me enseño los colmillos

¡Genial! Licántropo…solo falta que me encuentra con un duendo o una hada. Leí de ellos sin creerme su existencia pero ¡Qué carajo! ¡Era una vampira por todos los Infiernos!

Le respondí a sus amenazan. No llegue tan lejos solo para morir en garras de un perro ultra desarrollado, debía encontrar a Edward Cullen sin importar nada. La bestia peluda se inclino para atacar

-¡Jacob, espera!-se oyó otra voz. Varios vampiros llegaron al mismo tiempo, inmediatamente reconocí al gigante que mato a Kevin, también a la estructural rubia y a la menuda pelinegra. Sin mencionar a Jasper con sus cicatrices

Ante el lobo estaba el lector de mentes conversando y a su lado pude reconocer a la humana Bella. Hm, parece que el término correcto debió de ser "la vampira Bella". Mi rostro se ilumino al reconocer al clan de ojos amarillos

-Bree-Edward se volvió a verme. Pude notar en sus pupilas doradas la extrañeza. Sonreí

-si es ella-hablo Jasper igual de confundido. Todos me rodearon sin intenciones de pelear

-hola-salude en voz baja dirigiéndome a Edward. Quien se limito a verme…su sonrisa continua me tomó por sorpresa

-¡ha! ¡Que suerte que ese día Jane estaba tan desesperada!-rio alegremente él-parece que Félix es tan idiota que no sabe usar un encendedor-agrego dejándome perpleja… ¿esa fue su explicación de mi sobrevivencia? Bueno, yo no tenía nada mejor

-y dime pequeña Bree. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunta el patriarca Cullen

-yo quiero cumplir una deuda-contesta-acabaste con Victoria y solo quiero pagarte ese favor

Edward y Carlisle se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa. Pero fue el segundo quien de nuevo me dirigió la palabra

-eso depende-comenzó a decir el doctor-¿Puedes acostumbrarte a nuestro estilo de vida?

Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que creí…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Problemas a la hora de cenar

No pude evitar contemplar el cuerpo del reno con asco, la imagen del animal con sus ojos bien abierto totalmente en blancos, quitaba de mi las ganas de comer

-¿enserio tengo que…?-me queje, Esme me dirigió una penosa mirada

-claro que si, querida-me contesto-necesitas comer…

Lance un bufido fastidioso, me sentía como un bebé que se niega a comer sus verduras. Edward estaba sonriéndole, disfrutando de lo lindo mi sufrimiento

-no te preocupes, Jasper y yo pasamos lo mismo-me indico cuando oyó mi furia silenciosa.

Suspire y conté del billón al uno, cerré los ojos fuertemente y mordí el cuello del animal…mmm, no fue tan mal como creía aunque había algo que le faltaba pero ¿Qué? Un saborcito especial…

-te entiendo-comento de nuevo Edward sonriendo-pero trata de pensar en eso…-asentí en silencio

Si, quizás esa sea la mejor opción, quiero decir, es mejor olvidar lo que jamás en la vida volverás a tener…es idea mía o eso se oye muy deprimente…

Todos retornamos a casa. Sonreí ante la idea de tener un hogar y no solo un refugio lleno de tontos asesinos o presumidos aunque no todos habían sido así…

_Diego_

Sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de él y ahora, por culpa de esos miserables se había ido para siempre. Solté un aullido entrecortada mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no pueden salir ¿Por qué?

-lo lamento-me dijo Bella, la voltea a ver impresionad-ah, es que Edward me conto todo o, espero no te molesto

-no es mejor así-le contesto-¿sabes? Últimamente he pensado seriamente suicidarme…

-¡no! Creí que Eddie era el único así de loco-se oyó a Emmett desde lejos. Lo siguiente en ser oído fue algo de cristal rompiéndose. Ambas vampiras rieron bajo

-pero no lo vas a hacer ¿verdad?-inquiero Bella viéndome

-no…no hasta que mi deuda con tu espose sea saldada…después…no se-conteste. Mi compañera me vio muy triste y negó delicadamente con la cabeza

-sé lo que se siente-me dijo-si algo le pasara a Edward o a mi hija, yo no sé lo que haría…-agrego afligida, mi mano fue a reposar sobre su hombro

-perdón-le indica y ella me sonrió

-no, tú perdóname-me dijo-es solo que, todos aquí nos hemos encariñado contigo. No nos dejes…

Yo desvíe mi mirada a la niña mitad humana dormida en sus piernas, claro con almohadas de por medio

-puedo-indique. Bella sonrió y me dejo acariciarle el cabello-ahora que lo pienso, que mal que ya no voy a poder tener hijos…

-bienvenida al club-estaba vez fue Roselie. Reí nerviosa, últimamente meto la pata muy seguido

-no te aflijas, Bree-dijo Edward pasando-Rose siempre es así…-agrego para esquivar un libro volador con una sonrisa

-todos ustedes son unos niños-refunfuñó ella

-pero así me quieres-le coqueteó Emmett ganándose un beso y después un golpe

Los estuve observando más que confundida, todos a excepción del patriarca y su mujer se comportaban como unos niños

-¿no son graciosos?-pregunto Bella y yo me reí como repuesta

-valla, nena. Primera vez que te oído-me dijo el musculoso galán, si hubiese sido humana abría cambiado a un rojo escarlata

-sí, creo que si- me encogí de hombros para después todos nos reímos pero la mirada aterrada de Alice nos hizo detenernos en seco

-¡no! ¡No de nuevo!-se quejo ella. Edward frunció el entrecejo furioso, llegando con nosotras. Los mire más que confundía cuando

-los Vulturi vienen-nos indico. Mi rostro fue de la sorpresa a la rabia y de la rabia al miedo…

Esto no puede ser verdad. ¿Por qué de todos los vampiros en este jodido universo debían ser justamente los idiotas que trataron de matarme? ¿Saben? No es divertido por la expresión de todos los demás supuse que ellos también tenían hermosos recuerdos acerca de ellos

-iré por Jacob-indico Bella pero Edward la detuvo

-no…iré yo-le dijo luego se volvió hacia a mi-Bree, acompáñame

Lo vi fijamente a los ojos, me quería cerca del perro grande…pero ¿Por qué? Está bien que los Cullen y los cachorros sean muy unidos pero técnicamente no soy parte del clan todavía. Luego se me prendió, quería hablar conmigo a solas

Sin más, asentí en silencio


End file.
